Freaky Friendship
by Avationrocks10
Summary: Mumble and Gloria get together as Fish becomes Scarce, After seeing Mumble with his...part showing. She has no choice but to use him as a food source to survive.WARNING THIS STORY REQUIRES MATURE AUDIENCES!If your not mature enough,I would suggest that you DO NOT CLICK THIS.


-**WARNING This story contains things that are meant for Mature Viewers only,this story can cause Negative Reactions,Seizures,and Possible Damage To Yourself.**

**-If your not mature enough I suggest you leave,****P.S Happy feet isn't mine.**

**-Other then that lets get to the story.**

* * *

As you all know Fish was getting really hard to find and get around,Chicks were starving from all over Emperor Land,luck wasn't on their side that much. It was so bad that chicks that weren't strong enough died from starvation,Mumble and Gloria were two of the one hundred to survive those first five weeks of their lives. Without anyone noticing Gloria secretly visited Mumble's private spot a few times,those few times were them talking and cheering each other up.

This visit would be different,Gloria walked to where Mumble usually greeted her. Gloria's hungry stomach growled as she looked around,She along with Mumble wasn't able to eat for a few days since fish was Scarce,She was wondering where Mumble went when she heard a voice."NO PLEASE GO BACK IN"She knew that it was him,She found him in the same crevice he fell into to escape the Skuas.

"Mumble..."

His voice suddenly jumped as he heard her"Gloria!What are you doing here!"She can tell something was wrong,He was not facing her.

"Mumble,what is wrong with you?"

That question made him turn her way,he couldn't deny her sweet voice. She was suddenly wondering why he was blushing until she saw his private part,She giggled,Mumble's face grew more red.

"Is this why you are hiding from me?"

Mumble couldn't lie,the love of his life was just staring at him."Yes Gloria,This is why I am hiding with you..."

He felt embarrassed,his love for Gloria turned his reproduction system on,It was just how beautiful she was along with her singing and that sweet voice of hers. Now that she had seen his little friend of his,he could only blush as she continued to stare down as it.

Gloria jumped down and stared at his member,semen slowly was peeking out. She measured by her eyes and determined that it was as wide as her mouth and three times the size of her beak."Wow...Mumble,I didn't know that you had something this big."He only blushed more after he heard her say that."Th...Thanks...Gloria..."She approached him with both her flippers out in front of her and rub them on his tip,trying to feel how the surface felt like. However as she rubbed her soft feathers over it,Mumble groaned in pleasure. Seeing him reacting made her giggle,she knew that Mumble liked what she was doing. Instantly,she knew what to do.

She wrapped both her flippers tightly around it and started to move both of them back and forth. Mumble groaned even more realizing that if he stopped her,she would react with a sad stare. So he just did nothing as she continued to pump it at a study pace.

His semen now dripping,she stopped and was able catch some of it then she pulled both of them back to sniff the strange liquid. Whatever it was it made the feathers on her flippers very sticky,It smelled really strange like raw fish,but it had a stronger smell. Before she could react some of it fell loose and entered her mouth,she tried not to swallow it but something happened,Her tongue was accepting it,Wildly the taste kicked in. Gloria took it to be a Crustacean based on its favor,Seeing that it was good for her,She swallowed it. In her five weeks since she was born never tasted anything that good. She wanted more,She looked at the lone male who had a worried look,she then licked her beak as her stomach growled louder to the sight of Mumble's penis still dripping semen.

"Gloria,are you alright?"

"Yes Mumble."

"Please don't tell anyone."He sounded very serious.

"I won't,You can trust me."She lay down in front of his penis,Her stomach continued growling loudly,"I am hungry for you,Mumble."Deep in her mind,She couldn't believe what she said,It was random. But she was right,If she doesn't eat soon. Within hours,she could grow more hungry and suffer the same fate as the weaker chicks. Mumble didn't have to worry for he was made to survive a few more days,She had no choice but to use this opportunity.

Mumble's heart started pumping more blood,Even though he was still confused. He knew what she was about to do,she didn't hesitate. She wrapped both of her flippers around his little friend again and licked the tip. Mumble screamed loudly,Quickly Gloria covered his beak. He grew silent,"Shhhhhh."Gloria went back to work. She continued by licking around his tip and the semen that were dripping out. Mumble thought for a second,what she was doing was wrong but he didn't care. All he could think about is the passion that Gloria is giving to him now.

She slowly licked and pumped his penis at the same time."Oh...Gloria..."She reacted by stopping and taking her eyes off the member,making eye contact with his. She only smirked at him before going back to lick and pump the tube at the same time. As She continued to lick and pump his little friend,She was starting to overtaking him.

Her licking only caused more pain of pleasure as he wasn't able hold it anymore,he screamed her name."GLORIA!"Shooting fifteen ejections with one second bursts at her face,Most of it fell right into Gloria's open beak,who swallowed it in pleasure,The rest fell harmlessly all over her head.

As she got up,some of the leftovers began to drip from her feathers and fall to the ice around her feet,making a small pool. She only giggled as Mumble saw that her entire mask along with her beak was covered in his yellowish semen.

Feeling incomplete,she took the rest of his leftover semen from the ground and spread it all over her head and parts of her upper body. Mumble was shocked as her appearance changed,the feathers on her head were sticking up. So were the feathers on her body,Even though her sweet voice and normal appearance attracted him. Her looking like this made her very attractive and very beautiful.

She stared at him and saw that his little friend was still out,ready to take her on again. Gloria smiled at Mumble before saying proudly."You like my new look?"

Mumble nodded making her giggle,She couldn't take her mind off what she did those minutes before and wanted to do it again,She lay down in front of his organ again. Licking it a couple of times before deciding that it was time to take it a step closer. She opened her beak as wide as she could and moved the penis forward into her mouth and sucked on it. Mumble screamed once again,but this time Gloria didn't cover his beak,she was too busy squeezing the enlarged tube in her mouth. His semen,flesh,and her saliva combined into one,making a taste so strong that Gloria denied to stop. Her tongue made the penis slide through her mouth without difficulty,causing Mumble to scream. She sucked faster and took his organ deeper into her mouth,while resting her flippers on the ground for balance.

Mumble kept on screaming,Even though Gloria let the force of her sucking pull his organ in she was seeing that she couldn't take him deeper,his penis had already hit the back of her throat and her beak was pressing firmly against Mumble and his feathers. So decided to she slide off and start again. She let the force of her sucking pull her in then bobbed in and out,sucking and squeezing his organ around her mouth. Her semen covered feathers blowing against the wind as she did so.

Mumble,who now stopped himself from screaming,had time to take in the experience,it felt very relaxing. Every thought of him being different disappeared,her sucking his penis made him realize that at least he wasn't completely different,she proved that he was still a emperor penguin like herself. She also proved that he was still able to do things everyone else couldn't do,which was Dancing. He begin to tap his feet in excitement.

Gloria reduced her pace and now timed her sucking with every second that passed,continuing to suck his penis. Mumble be able to hold off long enough for a few more minutes before she made him burst once again,he was able to count another fifteen ejections. Both Mumble and Gloria kept their eyes closed as her beak and mouth pressed tightly with his organ,loving the way his semen filled her mouth. He looked down at Gloria as soon as he stopped ejecting and was surprised as he saw her with both white cheeks extended trying to not let any semen escape. She was able to make sounds that sounded like giggling,so he giggled too. Based on the look on her brown eyes,she was satisfied. Carefully she sled his penis out of her mouth a bit to give more room to his liquid which filled her entire mouth. She swallowed the fifteen ejections she received from him,opening her beak and pulling back. Several thick strings of combined saliva and seminal fluid stretched between her beak and his penis. As she removing his penis completely from her mouth,She was able to see the results. Mumbles' little friend was covered in the coating of both her saliva and his semen,making her laugh."Well...Mumble...I guess it was my fault that your little friend looks like that."

"It's okay,Gloria...You didn't mean it."She licked both sides of her beak to taste the semen that had been left behind. She relaxed beside Mumble as his warm semen danced inside her stomach,Therefore not making her hungry anymore."Thanks for letting me use you as a food source."

Mumble was speechless as he stared at her face,still covered in his semen. Gloria broke the silent with a kiss to his cheek,he smiled before hugging Gloria as they both fell asleep.

_Hours later_

Mumble helped Gloria as she washed herself in a nearby puddle, She was once again back to her original baby appearance, the remains of his sperm fell off into the water below. Both of them returned to their parent both agreeing to never review this. Both of them lied to their parents about being at Penguin Elementary an extra day to practice and listen to each other's heartsongs. Even though she had very bad stomach aches,Mumble's semen was able to give Gloria another two days at life. By the time it ran out,Her parents were able to bring real food for her. To Mumble,His love for her grew as she continued to sing beautifully to this day. He also will never forget that moment where He and Gloria got to spend time being freaky.

* * *

-**Now your thinking why would I write this messed up story.**

**-Well If you had't noticed, I could write anything that comes in mind ****so please give positive feedback instead of hate.**


End file.
